


in this mess, i think i dug a thousand graves

by imgay826



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Smut, bubblegum fucks her to prove a point, i made bubblegum a bitch even tho i love her cos fuck it we ball, i'm so sorry marceline bby, marceline hasn't felt An Emotion(tm) in years, quick angry sex, set just after what was missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgay826/pseuds/imgay826
Summary: "Bonnie," the nickname slipped out, and she hated herself for it.Marceline never got over Bubblegum, not really, and Bubblegum knows it.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	in this mess, i think i dug a thousand graves

Marceline slowed down as she watched the others scatter into different directions, trying to find the door that led them back home. She shrunk back into human form, sighing, and dropped ungracefully back through the door into her own house.

She landed on her feet in front of a mirror, noticing how exhausted she looked; she had dark marks under her eyes, sure, and she hadn't slept in days from a long streak of songwriting inspiration, but there was a look in her eyes that revealed the exhaustion in her soul. To be honest, she had been tired for a very, very long time. She dug her fingers roughly into her cheeks and pulled downwards, seeing how much her face could change shape before skin tore.

"I'm just your problem," she echoed her earlier words, "What the fuck was that shit?" She wasn't embarassed, exactly, she didn't get embarassed, but this felt as close to regret as she'd felt in years. The look in Bubblegum's eyes had been too fucking close to pity for her liking, as if she was some poor infatuated schoolgirl who was just pining away after her, like Finn. A quick burst of anger flickered through her as she turned and swung her axe bass at the nearest piece of furniture - her shitty couch - and watched as it sliced through like butter. Anger didn't feel as good as it used to. She melted away back into apathy, letting her bass drop to the ground in a way that 700-year-old Marceline would physically cringe at, and floated carelessely up to her bedroom to continue writing.

Marceline loved writing. Well, she thought so anyway; none of her emotions had had much of an effect in centuries, but she certainly enjoyed it, and it was something to throw herself into while she waited for eternity to be over. The scratch of the pen was theraputic as she began to absentmindedly write down whatever came into her head.

_I'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

_So why do I want to_

_Why do I want to_

~~_Bury you in the ground_ ~~ _~~Push you against the wall~~ ~~Fucking rip your throat out~~_

She paused. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She couldn't muster up the anger that used to come so quickly - she definitely couldn't muster up any mushy feelings that used to run rampant in her brain. Years of repression had made sure of that.

She gave up, putting the pen down, and opted instead to spend a few hours aimlessly picking at her guitar to see if that sparked any newfound inspiration. She was in the process of trying to resolve a new chord sequence when she heard a sound - two raps at the door, firm and even. Marceline froze. She floated out the window to see who was at the door, even though she knew, deep in her soul, that it was Bubblegum, turning up at her door like they were friends - like they could speak to each other without fighting, like it was normal.

"Bonnie," the nickname slipped out, and she hated herself for it.

"Marceline," Bubblegum's tone was clipped and neutral, as always, but there was a twitchiness about her that could easily be mistaken for nervousness. The two women locked eyes and remained in silence for a good ten seconds.

"Do you... want to come in?" Marceline asked, praying for a no. Bubblegum took a deep breath.

"Sure," she said, like it physically pained her. Marceline floated downwards until her feet touched the ground. She opened the door, not looking back to see if Bubblegum was following her - still half hoping she was a hallucination - and walked into the living room.

"Your couch..." Bubblegum noted (she was there after all) and Marceline turned to look, remembering that she had destroyed it.

"Looks like we're sitting on the floor," Marceline teased flatly, "Unless that's not good enough for you, Your Majesty." It was supposed to be a joke, but it came out bitter. Bubblegum's eyes narrowed as she reluctantly lowered herself onto the ground, a look in her eyes that Marceline didn't want to acknowledge was genuine disgust as she looked around the room. It was a tip, but what did she expect - her house was only ever clean when she was trying to impress Bubblegum, and she never in a million years thought she'd ever have to do that again.

"That song from earlier," Bubblegum started, and for one glorious, golden moment Marceline dared to think that she had come to apologise. In an instant a million outcomes flashed though her eyes, where Bubblegum finally understood the pain she had caused, how much it hurt her deep inside to have to see her living her life like nothing had happened, like Marceline had failed to make even the faintest mark on her. She could see her tearful apology, finally admitting that she had been in love with Marceline for years, just like Marceline had been in love with her.

"Why would you think that's ok?" she continued, and Marceline's heart dropped, "I mean, aside from outing our... history... to my friends, it was just - rude. I would've thought, by now..." she didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to.

"If you're suggesting that I'm not over you," Marceline laughed, forcing a casual tone, "You are... severely mistaken. I've been over you for years, Bubblegum. You couldn't pay me with all the money in Ooo." It was a lie, of course it was a lie, but it was a lie that Marceline had been living for years, and she was sinking back into as her fantasies, only seconds ago so bright and clear in her mind's eye, faded away until she was left with only reality again.

Silence. For a good few seconds, the princess just looked at her with a mixture of shock and annoyance - because how dare she actually get over her, right? Even though they parted ways centuries ago, and Bubblegum has had thousands of suitors, probably hundreds of lovers to fill Marceline's empty space, she still couldn't bear to let go of her power over her. Bubblegum needed power like she needed air, and there was nobody in the entirety of Ooo that she had as much control over as Marceline - back in the day, she used to come home after days of radio silence to a warm meal and a hot bath, because Marceline couldn't stand the thought of losing her. It was a miracle they broke up, honestly, a stray moment of bravery perhaps.

"Really?" Bubblegum replied eventually, a flash of anger and competition in her tone, "Because, if memory serves me right..." she leant forwards until Marceline could practically feel her breath on her lips, her warm hand settling dangerously high on Marceline's leg, "It was always remarkably easy to get you worked up."

No. This could not happen. This - Marceline twitched as Bubblegum's hand flattened against her thigh - this could not happen on her living room rug, just because she had accidently offended Bubblegum with the notion that she had moved on, even though that's what she had told her to do, and it wasn't even true in the first place...

Marceline gasped as Bubblegum leaned in an inch closer so their mouths were just barely brushing, and she could see the faintest smirk in Bubblegum's eyes with crystal clarity.

Something snapped within Marceline and she lunged forwards, crashing her lips into Bubblegum's like she was trying to hurt her, causing the princess to let out a short gasp. The sound shot straight down into the depths of Marceline's stomach, making her groan slightly as she bit down on the other girl's bottom lip, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to break skin. Bubblegum moaned into her mouth, and suddenly Marceline felt sick, but the feeling was overtaken by lust as Bubblegum tipped herself backwards until she was pinned under her. She knew that look. Marceline slowly started to suck and bite a trail downwards, leaving marks all over her jaw, the crook of her neck, collarbones, and under the neckline of the dress that Bubblegum had at some point slipped down. 

"Marceline," Bubblegum sighed. She didn't sound smug, but the sentiment was there; she had got what she wanted, she always got what she wanted, because Marceline was a stupid coward who always caved to her. After 300 years, she was still under her thumb.

She ripped off Bubblegum's dress, disgusted with herself, and sank her teeth into the sensitive spot just above her hipbones. Bubblegum twitched under her, a silent demand, but Marceline wasn't going to give in so easy - maybe she was Bubblegum's bitch, but she's still herself, and it wouldn't be her if she didn't tease the everloving shit out of the princess. She lowered herself until she was gently digging her teeth into the soft flesh of her inner thighs, just above her knee, and began to leave a trail of hickeys up towards her centre. She paused as she reached the apex of Bubblegum's legs, and hesitated so her hot breath brushed across her wet lips, before lowering herself back down to her other knee.

"You're such a bitch," Bubblegum said angrily, but it was undermined by the shakiness in her voice, and Marceline just smirked into the skin of her thigh. Bubblegum was letting out soft whimpers, music to Marceline's ears - she needed her, Bubblegum needed her.

"Tell me-" Marceline's voice broke slightly, "Tell me you need me." It was phrased as a demand, but there was no power there, only a plead. Bubblegum stayed silent.

"Bonnie," Marceline whispered.

"I need you, Marcy," Bubblegum said, finally, and canted her hips towards Marceline's face. Marceline's eyes fluttered shut as she savoured the sound, the breathlessness in Bubblegum's voice, even though it was a lie and she knew that after they were done Bubblegum would go back to her life and be perfectly fine without her. She pressed her tongue firmly against Bubblegum's clit, smirking again when she let out a sound of relief - half sigh, half moan - and locked her legs around Marceline's shoulders.

Marceline let muscle memory take over, instantly recalling every spot that made the girl twitch up towards her, or squeak out in pleasured surprise, or that one spot deep inside her that always ripped a feral moan from her when she found it. She slipped two fingers in, not caring for her comfort - she was more than wet enough anyway - and begain to thrust roughly in and out of her. Bubblegum was moaning unabashedly now, lurid, disgusting sounds that made Marceline hate her for making her feel feelings that should have stayed buried deep inside her until the world ended. Eventually, Marceline began to hit that spot with her fingers at the same time as she swirled her tongue around her clit the way that she liked, and Bubblegum began shoving her hips upwards in a frenzy, desperately chasing her release, until eventually she moaned, loudly and brokenly from the depths of her chest, and came on Marceline's tongue and fingers.

She stared to the ceiling blankly as she shuddered out the last of her orgasm, before turning to face Marceline. Marceline realised with a start that that was the first time they had made eye contact since they had started fucking. Bubblegum, still trembling slightly, leant in to press a kiss against Marceline's lips - far, far too soft - and dipped her fingers underneath the vampire's waistband - Marceline jerked forwards with a gasp as she felt skilled fingers on her (very slick) clit. Bubblegum pulled back from their kiss and Marceline buried her head into the crook of her neck, moaning slightly now as Bubblegum's fingers picked up speed. God, she had missed her. Not just the sex; the moments afterwards, when they giggled deliriously together and curled up under the covers, skin against skin, and traced patterns onto each other's stomachs, where neither of them were working, or angry...

"Bonnie, I-" Marceline choked out.

"Don't," Bubblegum cut her off softly, slipping a pair of fingers inside her as the pressure on her clit increased. Marceline bit her lip as she willed herself not to cry, electing to enjoy the last few moments she would have curled up in her arms, almost wishing she wasn't about to come, but alas Bubblegum's talented fingers finally brought her over the edge in a moan-sob hybrid. She kept her head pressed against Bubblegum for a few seconds as she shuddered, before tearing herself away and rolling over onto the rug. She stared up to her ceiling, tracing the marks left by the various fights she'd had there with her eyes, ignoring how suddenly cold her skin felt with Bubblegum not pressed against her.

When she looked up, Bubblegum was gone.


End file.
